Out of Scale
Out of Scale is a 1951 animated short starring Donald Duck and Chip 'n' Dale. Synopsis Donald makes a scale model railroad on his property of everything. However, he also gets rid of Chip and Dale's tree when it isn't like the minature trees he planted to be in scale. Chip and Dale try to get even by living in minature scale model houses and doing other acts to annoy Donald. In the end, when their tree has a hole in it and ends up on the railroad track, Chip and Dale take advantage of this to say it is a scale model of California Giant Redwood with a tunnel. Satisfied with the explanation, Donald rides his train through the tunnel and leaves Chip and Dale alone from there on. Characters * Donald Duck * Chip 'n' Dale Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #2.25: "Where Do the Stories Come From?" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #3 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.5: "Chip 'N Dale" * Have a Laugh!, episode #55 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, March 16, 2017 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Chip 'n' Dale (with Donald Duck) * Everybody Loves Donald DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume Four * Chip 'n' Dale Volume 1: Here Comes Trouble * Everybody Loves Donald Trivia * This short's title was later used for an episode of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. * Donald's train is actually a smaller version of Casey Jones' train with his engine as an old 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive No. 2 from The Brave Engineer. with many shots produced from The Brave Engineer. Locomotives of their wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads from the 1830s until 1928. * The short was inspired by Walt Disney's backyard trainset, the Carolwood Pacific Railroad. Both the short and footage of the model train were featured in the Disney anthology episode Where Do the Stories Come From? * The cartoon's storyline was the basis for the Golden Book "Donald Duck's Toy Train". * An Japanese Picture Book basis for the cartoon's storyline was published by Kodansha. Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short version due to time constraints: * The opening shots of the train traveling all over the yard; it opens with Donald filling his train's smokestack with water in Canyonville. * Donald looking at the time and saying, "Wow! I'm late," and calling out, "All aboard!" * Donald setting up a model of a farm. * Donald adjusting a smaller tree where the big one was. * The chipmunks attempting to stop the train to retrieve their tree and Donald chases them off with a container of oil. * The scene of the chipmunks in the house is shortened, cutting the following: ** The chipmunks getting comfortable in the house. ** The chipmunks tidying up the house. ** Donald as a milkman providing the chipmunks some tiny bottles of milk. ** Donald spraying the house with a shower to simulate stormy weather (Donald simulating snow is retained). ** The sunlamp scene is reduced. Category:Animation Category:Short Films Category:Donald Duck cartoons Category:Chip 'n' Dale cartoons